indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Ekseption
Ekseption was de naam van een Nederlandse symfonische rockband die vooral actief was in de jaren 60 en 70 van de 20e eeuw. Ekseption maakte verschillende hits en won in 1970 een Edison. De groep werd vooral bekend vanwege zijn op klassieke werken geënte, vroeg-progressieve rockmuziek met jazzimprovisaties. Historie Het ontstaan Ekseption ontstond in 1967 uit het Haarlemse schoolbandje The Jokers, dat in 1958 was opgericht door Hans Alta (bas), Rob Alta (gitaar), Rein van den Broek (trompet, flugelhorn, saxofoon), Tim Griek (drums) en Huib van Kampen (gitaar/saxofoon). In het eerste jaar speelden ook Ton Heydenrijk (sax) en Hans Timmer (orgel) mee. De groep speelde voornamelijk covers van rhythm & blues-, jazz- en popnummers. In 1965 veranderden The Jokers hun naam in Incrowd, maar door het succes van een andere Nederlandse groep met die naam moesten ze weer iets anders verzinnen. In 1967 werd dat Ekseption. Ton Heydenrijk en Hans Timmer verlieten de groep. Rob Kruisman kwam erbij en nam de muzikale leiding op zich. De succesjaren April 1967 kwam toetsenist Rick van der Linden de groep versterken. In 1968 won Ekseption de eerste prijs op het Loosdrechtse Jazz Festival en raakte daarmee in één klap tot ver over de Nederlandse grenzen bekend. Ze kregen bij Phonogram een platencontract, wat het volgende jaar zou resulteren in hun eerste grammofoonplaat, Ekseption. Hiermee begon een succesrijke periode van vijf jaar, waarin de band door heel Europa toerde en onder meer speelde in het Olympia in Parijs, de Philharmonie in Hamburg en het Palladium in Londen. In 1968 verlieten Hans Alta en Tim Griek de groep en werden vervangen door Cor Dekker (basgitaar) en Peter de Leeuwe (drums), beiden ex-Hottletts. Rob Alta was al eerder opgestapt. Tim Griek zou later producer worden van o.a. Brainbox en André Hazes. Koersverandering In 1969 werd Ekseption door de Engelse band The Nice geïnspireerd om klassieke stukken te bewerken en daarmee de muzikale koers te verleggen naar een mix van rock en klassieke muziek. Rick van der Linden had een conservatoriumopleiding klassieke muziek genoten en had ervaring met het spelen in verschillende pop- en jazzgroepen als het Occasional Swingcombo en het Ferdinand Povel Quartet. Met zijn arrangementen van klassieke werken van onder meer Bach, Albinoni, Beethoven, Mozart, Tsjaikovski en Chatsjatoerjan was hij voor een groot deel verantwoordelijk voor het geheel nieuwe, eigen en energieke geluid van de band. Eerste successen De eerste single, The 5th of The fifth. (een arrangement op Beethovens vijfde symfonie), deed het goed en haalde de derde plaats op de hitlijsten. Ook Rhapsody in blue (Gershwin) en Air (J.S. Bach, 2 weken op nr.1 in de Hilversum 3 Top 30) deden het uitstekend. Deze successen bezorgden Rick van der Linden de muzikale leiding van de groep. Air en The 5th waren trouwens nog arrangementen ontstaan in samenwerking tussen Van den Broek, Van der Linden, De Leeuwe, Van Kampen en Kruisman. Ekseptions eerste album Ekseption werd uitgegeven in 1969. Datzelfde jaar echter verlieten Rob Kruisman en Huib van Kampen de band, vanwege verschillen van mening over de te volgen muzikale koers. Huib van Kampen ging het (muziek)onderwijs in. Dick Remelink (sax, fluit, ex-Pocomania) verving Rob Kruisman, die zich bij Island aansloot. ''Beggar Julia's time trip'' Ekseptions vaste bezetting bestond zodoende begin 1970 uit Rein van den Broek, Rick van der Linden, Cor Dekker, Dick Remelink en Peter de Leeuwe. Zanger Michel van Dijk deed mee op het tweede album van Ekseption, evenals Dennis Whitebread (echte naam: Witbraad), die Peter de Leeuwe tijdelijk verving op de drums. Het succesvolle conceptalbum uit dat jaar, Beggar Julia's time trip, won een Edison. Het album verbeeldt de reis van een vrouw uit het jaar 900 door de tijd van toen naar het heden, die haar in aanraking bracht met allerlei componisten en muziekstijlen. Enkele van de nummers op dit album zijn het rock/jazznummer Pop giant, het barokke Feelings en het vocale nummer Julia. Het album bevat ook een aantal originele, klassiek getinte composities van Rick van der Linden. Het nummer "Concerto" begint met het eerste deel van Tchaikovsky's Pianoconcert, en gaat dan over in het tweede deel van Beethovens Pianosonate nr. 8 in c. Een ander nummer, Italian concerto, werd een hit. Ekseption 3 Nog in 1970 werd ook het derde Ekseption-album opgenomen met de simpele titel Ekseption 3. Peter de Leeuwe was weer terug en Michel van Dijk, ontevreden over de nadruk op instrumentale muziek, had de groep verlaten en zou later opduiken als zanger bij Brainbox en Alquin. Hij werd vervangen door Steve Allet (echte naam: Coen Merkelbach), overgekomen van de groep Ginger Ale. Het album, een muzikaal schilderij van het boekje Le petit prince van Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, haalde de eerste plaats op de albumhitlijst. Het nummer Peace planet (naar Bachs Suite no. 2) werd als single een enorme hit. Ekseption 3, met nummers als Morning rose, On Sunday they will kill the world, B 612 en Another history (een jazzy ballade) is het meest vocale van alle Ekseption-albums. Toch nam Van der Lindens instrumentale tweedelige suite Piece for symphonic and rock group in A minor een centrale plaats in en zou dit album het laatste van de groep zijn met vocale solonummers. Op dit album staat als enige in de reeks een quasi-livenummer, Rondo. Ekseption 00.04 In 1971 had zanger Steve Allet de groep verlaten. Rick van der Linden maakte in London met het Royal Philharmonic Orchestra opnames voor het nummer Piccadilly sweet - een stuk van 15 minuten. Over deze opnames heen speelden de leden van Ekseption later, in Nederland, hun partijen in. Op het daarna ontstane vierde album, Ekseption 00.04, stonden de inmiddels vertrouwde instrumentale arrangementen op klassieke werken en ook jazzachtige nummers. In het nummer Choral hoort men ook een groep vocalisten. Ook dit album haalde de eerste plaats op de albumverkooplijst. Ekseption 5 Het jaar daarop kwam Ekseption 5 uit, een mix van klassiek, rock en jazz, met nummers als À la Turka (gebaseerd op Mozarts Rondo alla Turka, uit de Pianosonate no. 11 in A, K331:3) en arrangementen op J.S. Bachs Sonata no. 2 in e mineur, Siciliano in G en Concerto for violin and orchestra in A minor: 1. Vivace. Wat opvalt zijn de huilbijdrage van Rick van der Lindens zoontje in de ballade My son, en een instrumentale versie van For Example van hun voorbeeldgroep "The Nice" onder de titel For Example/For Sure, een nummer dat aanvankelijk gecrediteerd werd als "Emerson/Van der Linden", maar op latere uitgaven als "Keith Emerson/Lee Jackson". Andere nummers zijn Midbar session en het melodieuze Virginal. Intussen was de band druk met vele tournees in heel Europa; vooral in Scandinavië was ze populair. De druk veroorzaakte echter fricties tussen verschillende groepsleden. De herfstjaren Trinity 1972 was het laatste grote succesjaar van de groep, waarin interne strubbelingen steeds meer de kop opstaken. Dick Remelink (naar Galaxy Lin) en Peter de Leeuwe verlieten de band. Bij de opnamen van het zesde album, Trinity, waren zij er niet meer bij; Jan Vennik (fluit, sopraan- en tenorsax) en Pieter Voogt (drums, percussie) namen hun plaats in. Opvallend waren op dit album onder meer de bijdragen van fluitist Vennik en van het Nederlands Kamerkoor in het nummer Finale III, alsmede het 9 minuten durende jamnummer Improvisation. Rick van der Linden leefde zich uit op piano, pijporgel, spinet, ARP 2600-synthesizer en mellotron. Trinity werd commercieel geen groot succes en hits bleven uit. Ondanks dat het succes buiten Europa niet groot was, zijn er wel diverse persingen gemaakt van de eerste 6 lp's. Ekseption, Beggar Julia's time trip en Ekseption 5 in de Verenigde Staten, alle 6 in Canada, het Verenigd Koninkrijk en Israël. Verder diverse persingen in andere Europese en Zuid-Amerikaanse landen. Een Japanse persing bestaat alleen van Beggar Julia's time trip. De hoezen verschillen van opzet. Met name in Duitsland, waar de groep zeer populair was, zijn zelfs in 1976 napersingen van de lp's gemaakt, omdat er veel vraag naar was van het publiek. In 1973 toerde Rick van der Linden met Jaap van Eik (ex-bassist van Cuby and the Blizzards) en ex-Focus-drummer Pierre van der Linden onder de naam Trace door Zweden. Min of meer gedwongen bij Ekseption te vertrekken, ging Rick van der Linden verder met Trace. Bingo Bij Ekseption nam Hans Jansen (keyboards, ex-Think Tank) de plaats in van Rick van der Linden. Gastspeler op het zevende album, Bingo, was Hans Hollestelle (gitaar, viool). Zonder de dominerende toetsenist Rick van der Linden klonk Ekseption losser en jazzier, met meer ruimte voor solo's met de andere instrumenten. De meeste nummers voor dit album werden gecomponeerd en gearrangeerd door Vennik, Jansen en Van den Broek. Het album bevat onder meer nummers als Nightwalk en een nieuwe versie van het eerder uitgebrachte Sabre dance (naar Chatsjatoerjan). En hoewel De fietser als single enig succes had, werd ook duidelijk dat de speciale Ekseptionsound met Rick van der Linden verdwenen was. Het album bleef qua notering steken in de middenmoot. Mindmirror Ook het achtste album, Mindmirror (1975), met zowel klassiek getinte nummers als nummers van Piet Sauer en Ramses Shaffy, deed commercieel gezien niet veel en Ekseption hield het voorlopig voor gezien. Sommige leden bleven wel zichtbaar in het muziekmétier, zoals Rein van den Broek, Jan Vennik, Hans Jansen en Hans Hollestelle, die met Jan Hollestelle(basgitaar) en Cees Kranenburg (drums) de jazzrockgroep Spin vormden. Cor Dekker vertrok naar Trace. Back to the Classics Toch kwam in 1977 opnieuw een plaat van Ekseption uit, met de veelzeggende titel Back to the Classics, maar de aanhangers renden niet meer hard naar de platenwinkel; het album had weinig succes. De bezetting van de groep was als bij Bingo, echter zonder Hans Hollestelle. ''Ekseption '78'': opnieuw Rick van der Linden Het gemis aan succes gold ook voor Ekseptions tiende: Ekseption '78, waaraan naast Van den Broek, Dekker, De Leeuwe en Remelink ook Rick van der Linden meewerkte. Naast het opvallende openingsnummer, een uittreksel van Bachs Matthäus Passion, bevatte dit album onder meer Your home van Van der Linden en arrangementen op Impromptu van Schubert, Summertime van Gershwin en The cat van Lalo Schifrin. Ekseption '78 was het enige album van de band dat werd uitgebracht onder het label CNR (en Decca in Duitsland); het zou later als CD worden heruitgebracht onder de titels The very best of Ekseption (1991), Ekseption (1994) en Hollands glorie (2001). Het is het enige album van Ekseption waar Rick zijn Yamaha GX-1-synthesizer laat horen. Rein van den Broek en Rick van der Linden besloten het in 1980 samen te proberen en brachten een duoplaat uit onder de naam Cum laude. Dance Macabre In 1981 kwamen de oude Ekseption-leden Van den Broek, Van der Linden en Remelink weer bij elkaar, aangevuld met de twee ex-Kayakleden Max Werner (drums, percussie, marimba) en Johan Slager (gitaar, basgitaar). Zij namen het album Dance Macabre op met een verzameling oude successen van de band als Air, Rhapsody in blue, The 5th en Peace planet. Het album had echter weinig commercieel succes. In 1988 kwam een vervolg op de eerste Cum laude, met Van der Linden en Van den Broek, en versterkt met gastmusici, o.a. Peter de Leeuwe op slagwerk. ''Ekseption '89'' In 1989 probeerde Ekseption het opnieuw in de oude bezetting (Van der Linden, Van den Broek, De Leeuwe, Remelink). Met medewerking van Frans Muys van de Moer (bas), Johan Zwart (gitaar) en Eddie Conard (percussie) nam de groep een tweede reünieplaat op, getiteld Ekseption '89. Maar de formule van enkele oude hits als The 5th, Air en Peace planet, aangevuld met nieuwere nummers, bracht de handen niet meer op elkaar en de groep werd opnieuw ontbonden. Toch kwam de groep af en toe weer bij elkaar, b.v. voor evenementen zoals bij Eberhard Schoener in Duitsland met een immens Viditizerscherm in 1991. De 25-jaarsreünie Hoewel de band keer op keer ontbonden werd, bleef de naam Ekseption voortbestaan. In 1994 werd dan eindelijk een 'live' cd uitgebracht: The reunion, iets later met de titelnaam Best of Ekseption. De opnames werden in november 1993 gemaakt in het Kurhaus in Eberbach en in de Meistersingerhalle in Neurenberg. De bezetting: Van der Linden, Van den Broek, Remelink, met Max Werner en Frans Muys van der Moer. Een nieuw begin In 2003 richtte Rick van der Linden een nieuw Ekseption op, waarmee hij in Nederland, België en Duitsland op tournee ging. De groep bestaat behalve Van der Linden en zijn vrouw Inez (zang) uit de Canadezen Mark Inneo (drums/percussie), Bob Shields (gitaar), Meredith Nelson (basgitaar) en Peter Tong (toetsinstrumenten). De DVD Met hulp van Rein van den Broek werd in 2003 videomateriaal op DVD gezet met als titel The story of Ekseption. De opnames omvatten interview, clips, documentaire en livemateriaal o.a. uit Israël, Frankrijk en Italië. Deze DVD bevat o.a. een deel niet eerder in het openbaar getoond materiaal. De DVD kwam in zekere oplage met een extra CD, de live-opnames uit Duitsland van 1993. De CD kreeg in deze uitgave de nieuwe titel "Live in Germany". ---- Overleden groepsleden Op 13 februari 1988 overleed oud-Ekseptiondrummer Tim Griek op 43-jarige leeftijd bij een auto-ongeluk. Op 13 mei 2003 overleed gitarist, saxofonist en medeoprichter van Ekseption Huib van Kampen op 59-jarige leeftijd. Op 26 oktober 2005 overleed in zijn woonplaats IJmuiden bassist Cor Dekker op 57-jarige leeftijd. Op 22 januari 2006 overleed Rick van der Linden op 59-jarige leeftijd aan de gevolgen van het herseninfarct dat hem twee maanden eerder had getroffen. Discografie LP's en CD's * Ekseption (LP), 1969 * Beggar Julia's time trip (LP), 1970 * Ekseption 3 (LP), 1970 * Ekseption 00.04 (LP), 1971 * Ekseption 5 (LP), 1972 * Trinity (LP), 1973 * Bingo (LP), 1974 * Mindmirror (LP), 1975 * With Love From (LP), 1975 - verzamelalbum met 2 nummers die niet eerder op LP waren voorgekomen * Back to the Classics (LP), 1977 * Ekseption '78 (LP), 1978 * Ekseption live at Idssteiner Schloss (LP), 1978 * Dance Macabre (LP), 1981 * Ekseption '89 (LP, CD), 1989 * The reunion (CD), 1994 Andere: *LP's: Ekseptional classics (1973), Greatest hits (1975), Best of Ekseption, Classic in pop, Ekseption witte album, Motive, Past and present, Featuring: Rick van der Linden (1983) *CD's: Greatest Hits - Ekseptional Classics, Plays Bach, Poplions, Reflection, Greatest Hits (1990), The very best of Ekseption (1991, heruitgave van Ekseption '78), With Love From (1993), Ekseption (1994, heruitgave van Ekseption '78), Best of Ekseption (1995, heruitgave van The reunion), The fifth (1998, heruitgave van Ekseptional classics), Selected Ekseption (1999, compilatie, dubbel-CD), Beggar Julia's time trip (Brazilië, 2000), With a smile (Rusland, 2000), Air (2001), Hollands glorie (2001, heruitgave van Ekseption '78), (The) Best of Ekseption (Zweitausendeins, 2002), Ekseption (The Universal Masters Collection) (2003), 3 Originals (2004), 5 / Ekseption (Italië, 2004), Ekseption 3 / Ekseption Plays Bach (Italië), Trinity / Ekseption 3 (2007) DVD's * ''The story of Ekseption (DVD), 2003 Singles in Nederland uitgebracht * Think about tomorrow (als The Jokers) - 1964 * ABC blues - 1966 * Tune NA4/ABC blues (EP) - 1966 * Talk about tomorrow - 1967 * From Africa with love - 1968 * The 5th - april 1969 * Ritual fire dance - 1968 * Rhapsody in blue - juni 1969 * Rituele vuurdans - reclame Velours Doree & Joost den Draaijer, 1969 * Air - oktober 1969 * Italian concerto - januari 1970 * Adagio - april 1970 * Another history - augustus 1970 * Peace planet - promo Blikman + Sartorius, 1970 * Peace planet - januari 1971 * Bank Ekseptional - promo ABN, 1971 * Ave Maria - oktober 1971 * Cantita - promo ICL 1971 * À la Turka - oktober 1971 * My son - 1972 * Flight of the bumble bee - 1973 (driehoekige uitklaphoes) * Persian market - 1973 * Bingo-bingo - promo-EP, 1974 * De fietser - september 1974 * Impromptu - 1978 * Sabre dance - 1981 * The fifth - 1981 Categorie:Nederlandse rockband